Letting go
by CFCfan1
Summary: So this is a little change to the season finale, it is going to be multi chaptered, but it may take a while for an update. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have watched the season finale multiple tines, and I love it! Well most of it at least…any way I thought of this one time while watching it…so tell me what you think.**

He was truly speechless for the first time in his life. Sure things had caught him off guard before, but that is life. This on the other hand was total insanity. One minute he was talking of resigning the next his wife was telling him, that Olivia suggested they saw it was his wife on the tape and that she was getting pregnant. Mellie left the room with a look of pride on her face. She had known for a while that he had been sleeping with Olivia, but he knew she only wanted control of him and right now she had it. He looked to Olivia quickly. She had a look of sorrow on her face.

"This is insane, we are not doing this," He said seriously.

"It is the only way," She said not looking him in the eye as she tried to pass him.

He grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her to him. "What are you thinking?" He said him arm wrapping around her waist. "Who are you right now?" He asked this time with more desperation in his voice.

"The woman who got you elected," She said putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away slightly. "Now go be the man I voted for," She said with tears in her eyes. She pulled away from him and walked to the door.

"So what…everything that has happened between us means nothing," He yelled. She stopped and turned on her heal quickly. She had a look of anger on her face.

"You think this is easy for me?" She yelled closing the door.

"I think you are being bipolar. One minute we are kissing in the Oval Office, the next you are technically forcing me to sleep with my wife." He said harshly.

"I am saving your presidency!" She was still yelling.

"What if I don't want my presidency saved?" He said slowly walking to her.

"We both know that isn't true. You love this office, because you can and want to do so much good. You are meant to be President!" She said seriously quieting down a little.

"I love you so much more than I love being President," He said honestly.

"I am sorry this hurts you Fitz and I know it does, but don't for a minute think it doesn't kill me. I am in love with you. I wish I wasn't because it would make all of this easier. I don't want this to happen, but Mellie was right, this is all my fault. If I hadn't left you never would have slept with Amanda Tanner, which means you wouldn't have this problem. If you get nothing else from this conversation, know I am so sorry and I love you, which is why I have to give you up." She said turning before he could get to her. She had her hand on the doorknob before his hand was on her hip. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling. She could feel his breath on her neck, which made things more difficult.

"I am not letting you go Livi," He whispered into her ear.

"You have to," She said opening the door and walking out. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked through the building. She had to talk to Cyrus about a plan to destroy Billy's credibility. Fitz closed the door behind her, and he let it slam shut. He hit his fist against the door and quickly regretted that action when pain shot through his hand. He leaned against the wall and tears welled up in is eyes.

This was the second time he had lost her. The first time he never had a say, she left in the middle of the night without a word, and now he had a chance to stop her from leaving, he just had to figure out a way to get her to stay.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

"They are ready for you Mr. President," Cyrus said with a huge smile. Olivia was standing next to him, and other than talking about fixing everything Billy had messed up, they were quiet. He took a step forward but her hand on him pushed him back. He looked away from her and she looked straight at him. Their roles were reversed.

"Lean forward during the denial of the affair. Keep your eyes on Mellie when she is talking," She said seriously.

"I know how to fake it with my wife. You taught me well," He said his voice dripping with anger.

He walked past her and sat down and smiled, but she could tell and probably anyone who knew him could tell that he was faking it. Luckily not many people knew him well enough to see the difference, but she did. She turned and walked out, knowing if she stayed it would be even more difficult to leave him. She walked out the gate and after a quick conversation with Morris, she handed him her hard pass with a frown. She walked away from the White House with no intention of returning.

**OFOFOFOF**

As soon as the interview was over he looked for her. He couldn't find her so he went to his office. He sat in his chair and thought of everything that had happened since they first met. Because of her he had a reason to fight on, he had a reason to accept that his marriage was dead, and all because he had her; or he used to have her. Now he was going to lose her forever. When his phone wrung he took his time answering it. When he did he sat back in his chair.

"Mr. President?" An unfamiliar voice said on the other end.

"Yes," He said shortly not wanting to deal with anything at the moment.

"Hi, this is Morris at the main gate. I am not supposed to do this, so I am sorry for interrupting you." He said and Fitz cut him off quickly.

"No problem Morris, what do you need?" he said knowing who it was on the other end. He would say hi whenever he came through the gate, but he didn't know the man very well.

"Ms. Pope just left, and she gave me her hard pass," He said seriously. Fitz sat straight up in his chair.

"What?" He said quickly.

"She walked out the gate and handed me her hard pass," He said and Fitz thanked him before hanging up quickly. He stood up and put his jacket on and went to Tom and Hal and made the same deal he did last time, but they had to be more careful because the media would be watching him. When it got late enough that the press was gone they left the White House quickly.

She should have known from the pounding on her door that it was him, but she was depressed and wasn't really thinking straight. She opened the door and took a deep breath when she saw it was him. She saw the secret service agents standing in the hallway and she wordlessly let him walk past her into her apartment. He surprised her when the second she closed the door, he pushed her up against it and kissed her roughly. Her hands instinctively went to the back of his neck. After a second though she pushed him back.

"Fitz!" She said harshly catching her breath.

"Don't do this again," He said holding onto her. She tried to figure out a way to get out of his grasp, but her small frame against his larger one made that near impossible.

"Do what?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"I lost you once and it killed me, and I made a mistake because of it, and I am not letting you go without a fight this time," He said relaxing a little which gave her a chance to push him away.

"We talked about this. You have to do this to save your presidency." She said putting space between them.

"Screw my presidency," He said walking towards her but she put her hand up.

"No Fitz, we both worked way to hard for you to just quit," She said seriously.

"That's the thing. Before I met you, my goal in life was to be President. Now I just wish it was all over. I want to divorce my wife, because I am not in love with her. I want to be with you forever, I love you Livi, and I am not going to let you walk away," He said just as serious.

"You have to. Please Fitz, stop making this more difficult." She said practically begging.

"I can't. I tried ok. Look how long I lasted, it has been six hours and I came over here. I need you in my life Liv…I always need you," He said sincerely.

She knew she had to stop this, she knew that the more he talked the more will power she lost. She knew of only one way to stop him, to get him to leave, but she knew it would break his heart entirely and he would never forgive her. She knew that the second the words came out of her mouth, he would be out of her life forever, she would lose the only man she would ever love, but she also knew it was what he needed, what the country needed. She always put others first and this moment was no different, so with all the strength she had left she said something she could never take back.

"What if I want us to be over?" She said as calmly as possible. She saw his face fall; she saw the color drain from his face. She saw every emotion go across it right at that moment and she wanted to cry. She didn't want to lose him, but she knew what she was doing was the best for everyone. She saw tears well up in his eyes and she saw his heart break into a million pieces.

"Liv…" He choked out.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You said earlier…you said that you loved me and that you would always love me…" He said still choking on his words.

"I do, but I need space. I need to be with someone where I don't have to hide from everyone. I want to be with someone I can walk around with holding their hand, kissing them whenever I want. I can't be with someone who is married with children, and someone I have to hide with. I'm sorry, but I'm done," She said.

He searched for something to say, some look on her face to tell him she was lying to protect them, but he couldn't find one. He nodded slowly before turning just as slowly and walking to the door.

"I will never stop loving you," He whispered just loud enough for her to hear before he opened the door and walked out of her life. As soon as the door closed she sat against the wall and slid down crying. She wanted to run after him and tell him she wanted to be with him forever, but she couldn't. Stephen had been right, no matter how much she wanted him the American people needed him more, so she couldn't have him.

**Ok so I will probably continue with this, but I am in the middle of writing my next chapter for We Are All Family. Once I finish that one, I will try and write the next chapter for this one. But in the mean time, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I finally wrote this chapter…sorry it took a while!**

Three months was torture to her. She hadn't seen or spoken to him in three months, and considering last time she left him it had been a much longer amount of time of separation, last time she had been sure of her decision. This time, she was cornered by Mellie who had been right. It was all her fault that this had happened. She had left him vulnerable; she left him alone, she had broken his heart. If it weren't for that he never would have slept with Amanda, and Billy never would have been able to leak the tape of her and Fitz. She had to agree to Mellie's terms in order to save Fitz from himself. She also knew that Stephen and Cyrus were right, she couldn't have him and he deserved the opportunity to be the great leader they all knew he could be. That is why she left this time, to let him be great, but it wasn't making her great, it was making her miserable. She still loved her job and her colleagues but a big part of her was missing without Fitz. The first time she left it was different because things had gotten so stressful they argued more. This time he had fought for her. He had tried to get her to stay, he had risked everything and came to her apartment to beg her not to leave him again.

She saw him on TV whenever she could and she could see how miserable he was. She was currently wrapped in a blanket on her couch watching him deliver the State of the Union. He was being the great politician he was, but she knew him better than most and she could see how unhappy he was. She couldn't do anything to change it, because she agreed to Mellie's terms and that included her not coming back into his life personally and as little professionally as possible. When he finished his speech everyone in the House chamber stood and clapped for him as he walked back up the isle. The camera then went to Mellie who stood in the balcony with a smile on her face and his kids were next to her. When she saw that she realized what she almost destroyed. Yes he and Mellie had a dead marriage and they barely got along, but he had kids. Two great kids who loved him with all of their hearts, and he loved them just as much, and she almost ruined that.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get some wine because she needed to stop feeling bad for herself. She did the right thing and she couldn't change it now. Fitz and Mellie were going to have a baby, and it had been her idea. She got the glass and entire bottle and walked back to her couch. She was about to pour herself a glass when the phone rung. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" She said quickly.

"Olivia," A voice on the other line said.

"Mellie?" She said standing a little straighter due to her shock.

"You need to get over here," She said seriously.

"Why? Did something happen? Is he ok?" She said losing focus for a second.

"Don't be so worried he is fine. He is going to have a press conference tomorrow and say that I had another miscarriage. He is going to ruin everything. As much as I hate saying this, you are the only one who can talk some sense into him. You have to get him to stop this, because if we say I have another miscarriage they will start looking into the audiotape again. You have to stop him from making this mistake." She said seriously.

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was afraid he would find a way to fight this, to ruin his chance of being successful, and she would do anything to stop that from happening. "I'll be there in half an hour," She said before they both hung up. She told herself to stay calm and not panic, but it wasn't working very well.

When she finally walked up to the gate she smiled at the guard who she assumed took the next shift after Morris. She told him her name considering she had handed in her hard pass and she was given permission to walk through the gates. She walked into the White House and took a deep breath before making her way to the Oval Office. Outside stood Cyrus and Mellie. Mellie gave her a look before Cyrus spoke.

"Thanks for coming. You are the only one that can stop him from doing this," Cyrus said seriously.

"He is mad at me, don't expect much. I will do what I can, but no guarantees." She said straightening out her clothes before opening the door. He sat behind his desk turned away from the door a bottle of scotch sitting on his desk; luckily it was almost full so he wasn't drunk so she might have a chance to talk some sense into him.

"Cyrus…I told you to leave me alone," He said clearly annoyed.

"Hi Mr. President," She said calmly and he spun around quickly.

The surprise on his face quickly turned to anger. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"You can't do this," She said still trying to stay calm.

"You, Mellie, and Cyrus can't stop me," He said seriously. "Don't think I am doing this for you either. I watched you walk away twice, if you give up on us, so will I. I am doing this because I am not going to be forced to sleep with my wife, the same woman I want to get a divorce from, the one I have wanted a divorce from for five years. I wanted to divorce her long before I met you, and when I thought you loved me I wanted it more because I wanted us to be together. Now I realize that we didn't really have anything and I was the only one with true feelings, I am doing this because I am tired of lying to the American people, I am tired of not focusing on my presidency and doing the best I can do. Tomorrow I am going to step up in front of the media and all of the American people and tell them that Mellie had another miscarriage, then in two months I am going to file for divorce. This office deserves my entire focus, the American people deserve that and that is what I am going to give them. So please just leave and let me live my life how I want to live it," He said and she could tell he wasn't in any way drunk.

"That is the thing Fitz…" She said getting angry and using his first name. "Being with you is what makes me the happiest. We all want normal, but you know what you and I can never have normal. I told you when you came by my apartment right after the press conference that I love you. Once you realize that I did this for you, you can learn that letting you go is the hardest thing I have had to do, and I had to do it twice. I know you hate me for backing you into a corner, but I did it for your own good. If you go through with this press conference you will be forced out of office, because people will eventually get suspicious and start looking into the tape again, and with enough digging I bet they can figure out who is actually on that tape. Realize what good you can do for this country and get over everything else and be the leader we all know you can be. If hating me helps you do that, then go ahead and hate me; that is the price to pay. Just be a leader," She said turning quickly and walking towards the door.

"Twice!" He yelled stopping her in her tracks. She turned and gave him a look. "You have left me twice and you say it was for me, but I never got a say. You never talked to me to see what I wanted. You just walked out the door twice. The first time you left with a resignation letter, and you just walked out without any word or goodbye, you just left. At least the second time I saw you leave, during the press conference. I saw you walk out the door and I knew you weren't coming back, which is why I went after you. Then in your apartment you were stubborn and wouldn't listen to me, and we both know you lied when you said you didn't want this relationship anymore. Whether this is where I need to be and whether I would leave it all behind for you, you never gave me a say. You can't just make decisions that affect the both of us by yourself. Things that are about you and me need to be talked about with both of us. We have to make decisions together. Our relationship relies of both of us being honest with each other and talking about things." He said calming down a bit.

"Fitz…sometimes you do things that are stupid and we both know it, and you giving up the presidency for me is one of those things. I will not sit back in however many years and listen to you complain about how you gave up the one thing you worked your entire life for, just so we could try and make it work. I won't…I can't," She said seriously.

"I will never regret being with you, I could never, god Olivia do you really think that I could?" He asked true surprise evident in his voice.

"Whether you think now that you wouldn't you never know what can happen in a few years, and I won't let that happen," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know I have made mistakes, and big ones at that, but have I lost your trust completely?" He asked quickly.

"Fitz…I trust you and I love you but I am protecting both of us here," She said calmly.

He took a few steps towards her and she took the same amount back. "Will you stop running from me…from us?" He asked taking a few more steps and bringing her to him.

"Fitz…Mellie is outside the door, the camera is on, and this can ruin your presidency," She whispered.

"I don't care about any of that, I want to divorce my wife and live the life I have always wanted, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He said inching his face closer to her.

"Please…for us, don't do this," She begged but it was to late. He leaned down and kissed her. She was afraid of this because right away she kissed him back. Last time she left she did a good job of forgetting about him and them, but the last three months he was all she thought about so it was all but impossible to push him away so she didn't. That is when Mellie barged in with Cyrus right behind her.

"Really? Olivia I called you in to stop this. We had a deal, you know what happens if you break it." Mellie warned.

"Shut the hell up," Fitz said pulling away from Olivia but standing in front of her guarding her from Mellie.

"Fitz…think straight for just one minute in your life," She said harshly.

"That is the thing Mellie I am thinking. I wasn't thinking when I married you and that all but destroyed my chances of really loving someone, and then I met Olivia. For the first time in my life I am thinking, it isn't about what my father pushed me to do, what you try and push me to do, I am thinking about myself and what I want out of life. You and my father are the reason I decided to run for President, I am thankful for that though because of it I would have never met Liv. Other than that you two ruined my life, and that stops here. I am not going to tell the news that you had a miscarriage," He said and she took a step back a little surprised, until he kept talking. "I am going to tell them that you were never pregnant, and it wasn't you on that tape. With Olivia's blessing I am going to tell them that it was her, from two years ago. I am going to tell them that my marriage to you has been dead for years now. I am going to tell them that I fell in love with Olivia. Then I am going to file for divorce. You do not control my life Mellie, I do. If the public wants me out of office than so be it. I will resign if they want me to. You can go and tell people whatever you want about me and Amanda Tanner, but know it was a mistake. I don't care what you tell anyone else though. I love Olivia, she left, I was upset and I made a mistake, and I will work my entire life to make that up to her, but only to her. She is the only person other than the kids that matter to me. I am going to spend the rest of my life with her, and nothing you do or say can change that," He finished and everyone was quiet. He turned his head slightly to Olivia who had a defeated look on her face. He reached for her hand and smiled brightly when she didn't pull away. He looked to Mellie who looked as pissed as he expected her to be. He then looked to Cyrus whose face was neutral.

"I will call for the press conference, and figure out possible questions from each side of the discussion to prepare for you," Cyrus said seriously. Fitz gave him a smile. No matter how they had handled everything over the last few months, they were great friends and they depended on each other.

"Cyrus!" Mellie said turning towards him.

"Mellie, I don't know about you, but there was nothing in that speech that told me he was kidding. We have worked well together over the past few years, but in the end I answer to him. He isn't just my president, he is my friend…I'm sorry," He said and Mellie stormed out. Fitz stuck his hand out to Cyrus who took it.

"I hope you know what you are doing," He warned and Fitz nodded before Cyrus walked out.

"I expected you to put up more of a fight," Fitz said turning to Olivia.

"I was speechless. This is going to ruin your career. If you aren't asked to resign you won't win a second term." She said honestly.

"I promise you that you are all I want out of life. Also if ten years from now I blame you, kick my ass, get the recording of this conversation out and make me listen to it. I love you Livi and nothing will change that." He said leaning down and kissing her with everything he had in him, and she returned it just as fiercely. The next few days were going to be crazy, but for this brief moment they didn't care, they just cared that today was the start of the rest of their lives together.

**So there is chapter two. I wrote this in like an hour. I just kept going and going. Please tell me what you think; the next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So next chapter…I was on a role and I wanted to keep going! Tell me what you think! Also to **_**StillStacie**_** Thank you for the Chelsea comment! It is one of the reasons updating took so long on some stories. I was totally focused on the final! It was a nice note to get!**

Olivia took a deep breath from the back of the pressroom. She watched as Fitz walked up to the podium to potentially ruin his career. He was going to ruin his career for her and for them. She knew she couldn't stop him so she was there in support. As he took his place behind the podium Cyrus walked up next to her.

"Here goes nothing," He whispered to her and she nodded slowly.

Fitz cleared his throat before starting. "Good evening. Over the last three months there have been things I have wanted to say but decided not to in order to protect this administration, but I realized yesterday that my administration is not most important, the American people are. I realized that this job shouldn't be held by someone only looking to protect themselves. This job means more than one person, more than the temporary holder of it whether it is me or FDR. Three months ago an audiotape was leaked and it was said that it was of me and a former aide of mine. I went on television with my wife and told the truth when I said it wasn't of me and Miss Tanner. I lied in that press conference though, and now I want to and I am going to set the record straight. While it was not a tape of me and Miss Tanner, it was also not a tape of me and my wife." The members of the press corps started whispering and getting on their cell phones and texting.

"I am genuinely sorry for the lie. Also my wife is not pregnant, she never was, it was a lie used to get attention away from the death of Miss Tanner. I assume everyone wants the truth, so here it is. I did sleep with Amanda Tanner once while in office. It was a mistake and one I will spend my entire life trying to fix. For about five years now my wife and I have been anything but a couple. Our marriage died a long time ago, but I realize that does not excuse my actions." He said seriously. "Tomorrow morning I will file for divorce from my wife, and while this is going to be tough on my family I have faith that we are strong enough to get through this." He said and he took a pause, which the press corps jumped on.

"Mr. President! If the audio tape is not of you and Amanda Tanner, or of you and your wife, then who is the woman on the tape?" Many of them yelled.

"Please save all questions for the end, and I promise I will answer as many as possible, but thank you because that is what I was getting to. Two years ago I met someone. My marriage was at its worst and I was trialing in the primaries, and my campaign brought someone in to help fix the situation. She worked for me up until last year. During those two years a relationship started. Again I know my lack of a marriage is no excuse, but it was my way of making it ok. The thing is not long after the relationship started I realized something; I had fallen in love with her. She was and is the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. For now she will go unnamed, but once the divorce is final we will come forward together. I know I have betrayed the trust of my family and the American people and I am truly sorry for that. I told myself for years that being president was the most important thing to me, until I met this woman. I realized that love is the most important thing in anyone's life and even if things get difficult as long as there is mutual love anyone can be happy. So tonight I leave it to the American people. I do not want to resign. I want to stay in office and do the best I can for this country both domestically and abroad, but if you, the American people want me to resign I will. I know this is unconventional, but there will be a vote in the next few weeks and the results of that vote will determine if I stay in office. I do ask that everyone please respect the privacy of my family during this time. Now I will take any questions." He said and it went crazy.

"Mr. President!" They all yelled at once. He started answering questions one by one, and by the time he was finished he was exhausted. He apologized once more to everyone and made his way out of the room. Olivia exited in the back and met him in his office. She was sitting on the edge of his desk when he walked in. He threw his jacket on the couch and loosened his tie. When he got to her he closed his eyes and hugged her to him.

"This right here…is how I know everything will be ok, no matter what happens," He whispered. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"These are the moments I will cherish forever," She whispered back. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you going to stay here tonight? Mellie and the kids left for Santa Barbara this morning and so it is just me," He said honestly.

"If I stay the press will figure it out quicker than they already will. I think it is best if I stay at my place tonight. Also I know my team watched the press conference so they already know and they are going to bombard me tomorrow if I'm not home tonight," She said looking up at him.

"We both know they are going to bombard you no matter what, and who cares if the press finds out quicker. The only reason I didn't mention your name was to give them something to focus on other than Mellie and the kids leaving. We agreed that we were going to tell them in a few days anyway, and I want you here, I want to fall asleep holding you and I want to wake up the same way." He said rubbing his hand on her back.

"Ok…that actually sounds perfect," She said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her. He took her hand and they walked up to the residence. They both had smiles on their faces because for the first time they didn't have to hide their relationship. They were no longer the President and Olivia Pope in public, they were Fitz and Liv, two people madly in love with the other.

When they finally got to sleep he held her to him and for the first time in a long time they both actually slept. They didn't wake up in the middle of the night restless, it didn't take them hours to get back to sleep, and it was a peaceful sleep for both of them. At that moment they both knew the right decision had been made, and that they were meant to be together.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

When he opened his eyes he smiled. His arm was draped across her stomach and she spooned against him. He loved watching her sleep, because she was at peace. Nothing was worrying her, and he was as beautiful as ever. He groaned when the phone wrung and woke her up. He kissed her quickly before answering it.

"Yea," He said his voice still groggy. "Ok…I be there in a few minutes," He said hanging up. She looked at the clock and laughed.

"Five thirty…is that what I need to get used to?" She asked and his face went blank and hers got a look of worry on it. "I mean…" She tried to change her statement but he stopped her.

"No…I know what you meant and yes that is what you have to get used to. I want you to live here. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you every day. I just didn't think you would be willing to do so," He said finally smiling.

"It can't be right away. That will have a even more negative effect on your presidency…" Yet again he cut her off.

"For one minute will you stop thinking of the presidency and me as the president and think of me as your boyfriend. I will say again, I want you to live here." He said with a smile.

"I need to think about it," She said after a second.

"Promise the fact that I am president won't affect your decision?" He asked seriously.

"No…but I will do my best. Fitz…you are president, no matter where we are, that will always have an impact on what we do," She said honestly. He nodded but rolled his eyes. She leaned over to him and kissed him. "Now you need to get ready and go wherever the person on the other end of that phone needed you to go, and I need to go to my apartment and get ready for work and the craziness which will be my colleagues." She said with a small laugh.

"Good luck with that," He said getting out of bed and walking to the closet.

"Good luck leading the country," She yelled and smiled when she heard him laugh.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

The second she walked into the office she was bombarded just like she was expecting. Huck sat in his office while Stephen, Harrison, and Abby raced over to her. Quinn stayed back knowing it was a little too soon to say anything to Olivia about her personal life.

"You have got to be kidding me? You have been sleeping with him for two years and I had to find out while watching the news?" Abby practically yelled.

"Liv! You know this is going to blow up. I warned you right after it leaked that you couldn't have him. What happens when he regrets being forced out of office?" Stephen said quickly.

"I so didn't see that coming," Harrison said plainly, which in turn got him two death glares from Stephen and Abby, and a small smile from Olivia.

"If you guys would let me get to my office, I would be willing to tell you everything," She said with a look. They moved out of her way but quickly followed her to her office, this time Quinn and Huck joined the group.

She sat down at her desk and took a deep breath before starting from the beginning. She told them everything from the moment Cyrus called her, to her leaving the White House behind. "And that is why I left the White House the first time. I just couldn't be the reason his presidency fell apart. We had fallen for each other, which neither of us expected, but it happened anyway. Then that day when Cyrus called asking me to take care of the Amanda situation, I went to Camp David and saw him for the first time since I left. Things got crazy after that and the night before the audio was leaked by Billy, he came over and played me the tape. After trying to figure out every way to fixing the problem, including him resigning right then and there I made a deal with Mellie, which only worked if I left. So I left again and after three months Mellie called me because he was going to tell them the truth and both of our walls built up over that three months came tumbling down and he called for the press conference that you all heard, and now he is divorcing Mellie and we are seeing where things take us," She finished.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me," Abby said much calmer than when Olivia first walked into the office.

"I love you Liv, but I still think this is a bad idea," Stephen said honestly. Olivia nodded knowing he would say that.

"What is a bad idea?" A voice said startling them all. Their heads snapped to the door and everyone but Olivia stood quickly.

"Mr. President," Stephen said first. Fitz nodded his head and stuck out his hand. He shook everyone's hand and then turned to Olivia, who smiled at him and gave everyone a look that told them to get out of the office. They did quickly and stayed close enough to the door to hear everything, even though Tom and Hal were standing there straight faced.

"So…would you guys really take a bullet for him?" Abby asked randomly.

"Yes," Tom and Hal answered at the same time; Abby didn't say another word, neither did anyone else.

"What are you doing here?" She asked seriously.

"Shockingly enough I still have to deliver the divorce papers myself…so I decided to stop by to say hi," He said with a smile.

"You really love the fact that we don't have to hide, don't you?" She said with a smile.

"Yes," He said pulling her in for a kiss. "Yes I do," He said smiling.

"I know how busy you get, so you need to get back to the White House," She said sternly.

"I know, but I do have another reason for coming. I am assigning you a Secret Service detail," He said and she quickly said something.

"Absolutely not!" She said.

"This is not a discussion Liv. Soon the press will find out who you are and I want to make sure that once your name is know world wide that you are safe. Hate me for it I don't care…I'm doing what is best for you," He said with a smile.

"Shut up…" She said knowing he was mocking her for her reasoning for leaving him.

"It sucks to not get to help make the decisions, doesn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"Get back to work!" She said giving him one more kiss and a look that made him laugh.

"Yes ma'am!" He said straightening up. "You coming for dinner?" He asked seriously.

"Yea, I'll be there as soon as I can," She said straightening out his jacket before he gave her one more kiss and left the office.

When everyone got back into their office they were quiet for a second. Then Abby spoke up. "Up until about five minutes ago, I didn't know how much he really loved you. I approve," She said before leaving the office. Quinn smiled and nodded before leaving the office followed by Huck. Stephen was the last one in there.

"I swear to god if he hurts you in any way…I will kill him." He said seriously.

"I won't stand in your way," She said just as seriously.

"I mean it Liv. I don't care that he is the president. You are all I care about here," He said and she nodded and walked around to stand next to him. She gave him a quick hug before he left the office. She sat down at her desk with a smile on her face. If this is how her relationship was going to go with Fitz then this was the start of the rest of her life and she couldn't be more excited. She loved him with all of her heart, and she knew that no matter what happened with them, when it came to him and their relationship, she was never letting go.

**THE END! I thought this would be a good place to stop. It is a happy ending, which is how I like it. But it doesn't matter what I think, so please, please, please review! Thank you!**


End file.
